All or Nothing
by Jaded Angel
Summary: Well its about Matt/ Sora breaking up and other stuff. Matt/Mimi, Sora/Tai. It contains my favorite song All or Nothing by O town. I hope you enjoy. R&R. I really suck at summaries


Title: All or Nothing  
Rating: G  
Authoress: Goddess Bunnie / )/ )   
(^.^ )  
(")(")_)o  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, or Otown's 'All or Nothing'. I do, though, own the storyline. I   
know like Duh.  
  
Beginning A.N: I love this song A lot. I mean I listen to it like over and over and over. Any way.   
This is like a Matt/Mimi, Sora/Tai thingy. I thought it was a cute idea, and so I decide to write it.   
It took me like a week. Thanks to all my wonderful teachers giving me homework, and my   
stalker like bugging me. Not too mention my mom, and friends. But I finally got it done. Yay!   
Ok so read and review, but I am telling you go gentle with like flames ok? Now that, that's   
covered. On with the story. It's in Matt's P.O.V. Except the very very end. But you'll get that   
right away. (Hopefully : P) Ok my dog is Harrassing me so hope you like it!  
  
  
"All Or Nothing"  
  
~*~  
I know when he's been on your mind  
That distant look is in your eyes   
I thought with time you'd realize it's over, over  
It's not the way I choose to live  
And something somewhere's gotta give  
A share in this relationship gets older, older  
~*~  
She was looking for him again. Everytime we came to the park for a little quiet time, she   
would be checking to see if he was at the soccer field.  
"Sora, who are you looking for?"  
"Huh? Oh, no one Matt. I am just enjoying the beautiful weather today, with you."  
"Ok, Whatever." I sighed and watched her out of the corner of my eye, while she   
watched the soccer field.   
"Hey guys!" Great it's him. "Hey Tai" I say not really caring. I see Sora lightly blush.  
"Hiya Tai!" they begin talking about Soccer, and other sports while I sit back and pretend   
to be listening. Why do I even bother?  
~*~  
You know I'd fight for you but how could I fight someone who isn't even there  
I've had the rest of you now I want the best of you I don't care if that's not fair  
~*~  
We were in the Digital world. Everyone was there. We were having a picnic, it was   
great. The digimon were practicing their attacks. Everyone, in my opinion was having fun. Sora,   
Tai, Davis, Ken, T.k, and Kari were playing soccer. Yoli and Izzy were playing a computer   
game. Cody and Joe were cheering the soccer game on. Mimi and me were on the picnic blanket,   
she was lying on her back, and I was sitting up against a tree watching the game. The digimon   
were at the side of the soccer game.  
Suddenly Sora fell down, I got up to make sure she was ok, so did Mimi. Sora got up, as I   
was running to her, I saw out of the corner of my eye, Greymon's attack came out of nowhere, it   
was heading straight for Sora. I ran right at her, and turned my body so she wouldn't get hurt.   
The attack missed us by a couple of inches. Tai and Izzy helped Sora off of me, while Mimi and   
Joe tended my wounded shoulder (sucks I got hurt in the process of saving her life). Sora was   
holding on to Tai and crying, probably over shock.   
"Ok Matt, This might sting a little."  
"What ever!" My heart already stung enough. But what ever Joe was applying to my   
shoulder was really stinging. I grabbed someone's hand, it so happened to be Mimi's. She yelped   
in surprised, but gave in and squeezed my hand gently. After I was all bandaged up, I thanked   
Joe and Mimi and went to find Sora. I found her with Tai sitting near the lake. He was telling her   
that 'it's ok', 'Don't worry about it', 'thank god Matt was there'. Stuff like that. I walked away,   
feeling alone and hurt.  
"What's wrong?" I heard behind me, I turned my head slightly to the left and saw Mimi   
sitting, with unshed tears.  
"Just thinking…"  
"About Sora and Tai."  
"How do you figure?"  
"I saw them a few seconds ago, then saw you walking this way. Lucky Guess." I looked   
at her, she had a slight smile playing on her face and I began to chuckle. We talked for a little   
while longer then watched the sun set, with the other Digi-destined. I should talk to Sora, I'll try   
tomorrow.   
~*~  
Cuz I want it all  
Or nothing at all  
There's nowhere left to fall  
When you reach the bottom it's now or never  
Is it all  
Or are we just friends  
Is this how it ends  
With a simple telephone call   
You leave me here with nothing at all  
~*~  
I had the weirdest dream last night. Usually, it's me and Sora walking through the   
digiworld. But last night, it was me and Sora walking around the park, when Tai came over and   
held out his hand for Sora, she took it and they began to run away from me. I tried to keep up but   
as they ran faster I ran slower. I finally stopped and sat at a bench with my face in my hands. I   
feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around and see Mimi sitting with the prettiest smile on her   
beautiful face. I suddenly kiss her, she sinks in to my embrace, and then I woke up. Does this   
mean I am falling for Mimi, but I love Sora. Don't I?  
~*~  
There are time it seems to me  
I'm sharing you with memories  
I feel it in my heart but I don't show it , show it  
Then there's times you look at me  
As thought I'm all that you could see  
Those times I don't belive it's right I know it , know it  
~*~  
I called Sora and told her to meet me at the park in about an hour. She agreed. I got there   
a little early. I saw her running to me, smiling her head off. And we began to talk about nothing,   
just like I felt.   
Me and Sora were walking around the park. I couldn't help but put a little space between   
us. I don't know what I am feeling anymore. I mean I use to feel warm and happy with Sora now   
I feel betrayed, lonely, jealous, and depressed. And with Mimi I feel so content, like I don't need   
anything else. I need to know. She kept trying to snuggle into me. I stopped I couldn't do this   
anymore. It was effecting me and soon would hurt her. I had to see.  
"What's up Matt?" she looked up at me worried written all over her face.  
"How do you feel right at this second?" It was a strange question, but it had to be asked.   
Her eyes began going back and forth, finally she looked up at me and looked as if she was gonna   
cry. "I feel… kinda guilty. I mean I like being with you, I always did. But in the beginning it was   
as more as a friend. I had a huge crush on you. But now… lately… I been feeling like this is all   
fake. And I wanted to break this off before it started to hurt us. But I just couldn't image what   
you might feel and say so I kept it safely inside." She looked up, hope swimming in her crimson   
eyes. I looked down and forced myself to smile. She smiled too. "You feel the same way don't   
you?… I am glad… not that were breaking up, but that were on the same page."   
~*~  
Don't make me promises baby you never did know how to keep them well  
I had the rest of you now I want the best of you it's time to show and tell  
~*~  
She stood on her tiptoe and captured me in a friendly hug. I hugged her back. She let go   
and we stood there for a couple of seconds. "Promise we'll always be friends?" I stuck out my   
hand. She quickly took it and shook it  
"Promise!" She kissed me on my cheek. We stood there again for a couple of seconds   
pondering. Tai ran up to us.  
"Hey guys, wanna come with me to get some pizza?"  
"Sure" Sora exclaimed, She put her hand out for me but I nodded my head no.  
"I gotta be heading home. You two go ahead without me." Sora gave me a thank you   
look, while Tai looked at me a little confused. It all banished once Sora grabbed his hand and   
began dragging he toward the direction of the Pizza parlor. I turned around and walked to a   
diluted area of the park.  
~*~  
Cuz I want it all  
Or nothing at all  
There's nowhere left to fall  
When you reach the bottom it's now or never  
Is it all  
Or are we just friends  
Is this how it ends  
With a simple telephone call   
You leave me here with nothing at all  
~*~  
I was sitting facing a tree. My hands in my pocket, I felt alone and depressed. I was   
thinking of good times and bad times I shared with Sora. There were a lot. More then   
imaginable.   
"Matt?" someone behind me whispered.   
"What?!" I bit out, I know it was mean, but I really wanted to be alone, or did I?  
"I saw what happened. I am sorry you and Sora really did make a cute couple. I just   
wanted to make sure you were ok. I saw the hurt in your eyes. Stop hiding it from yourself. Just   
let it out. I know this is effecting you…"  
"How the hell would you know?!" I stood up and yelled at the person. It was Mimi, she   
stood there tears streaming down her face. I knew the anger was boiling up in her. I don't know   
how, she didn't look angry, but I felt her anger. (An: Ok I know this is corny, but it's true. I can   
feel it when my friends are angry. I thought it was cute.) She looked at me and began to sob, but   
that didn't stop her from stalking towards me.   
"Because I've been there. I know what feels like to love someone so much you can't stop   
thinking about them! You can't sleep, you stay up wondering what if! I know what it feels like   
for that same person to love someone else. To see them hug and kiss. I know what it feels like to   
have your heart shattered into a million little pieces. It hurts. Doesn't Matt?! As if your gonna   
die! You deny all your feelings, you deny everything around you! I know how it feels to have   
your friends give you looks of pity. And have the most important person in your life not notice   
that your there, or how your feeling! I know how it feels Matt! I know how it FEELS!" She   
broke down and cried. I stood shocked.   
Mimi had gone through so much. I wasn't alone, I never was alone, I'll never be alone. I   
went over to her and brought her into a hug. She continued to cry and I tried to soothe her. It   
went on like that for a couple of minutes. She finally bought her head up. I looked at her eyes,   
they held so much pain. I moved closer to her, she smelled of strawberries and cream. I leaned   
closer to her and she began moving her head up to mine. I captured her lips into mine. She tasted   
so sweet, and warm. When we let go she rested her head on my chest and began to breathe   
deeply. I just couldn't believe what just happened. It felt so right and yet… so terribly wrong? I   
stood up and began to dust my self off. Mimi stared at me, "I love you" she whispered it, I   
almost didn't catch it.   
"What?" I asked her.  
"Earlier when I told you about how I under stood you so easily, I was talking about you.   
I love you." I stood there shocked. She began to walk away. I grabbed her arm and pulled her   
into another kiss. "I … ::pant:: … Love you… :: pant:: … too" I said through haggard breathes   
after the kiss was done. She looked up at me and smiled. A full-hearted smile. She kissed me   
again and we walked off together.   
~*~  
Cuz you and I  
Could lose it all if you've got no more room   
Nowhere inside for me in your life  
~*~  
Sora and Tai made a much cuter couple then me and Sora ever did. Even if I won't admit   
to it. It had been a few years since the break up. It was Sora's and Tai's wedding. I was the best   
man. Sure it was hard, but Mimi was there through it all. She was an Angel. Tai and Sora were   
doing the whole cake thingy. I got up and walked out side. There was a garden. I sat looking at   
onto a beautiful Lake. "Is this seat taken?" I turned around and saw Sora smiling down at me.  
"Hey shouldn't you be in there? This is sorta-of your wedding."  
"Yeah well every one is being served and I saw you sneak out here. I know we haven't   
spent anytime together. I guess I broke our Promise." She chuckled lightly. I smiled up at her, I   
miss her at times, her caring heart. "Oh Sora, you had Tai, and I was building a relationship with   
Mimi. We had no time." I smile half-heartedly.  
"Your right! Besides I think in would have been weird. So this was better. I think some   
one is gonna miss ya if you don't get back in there." I turned my head to see Mimi standing near   
the door a smirk playing her face.   
"I think so too." I stood up and helped her up. She kissed my Cheek.  
"What was that for?"   
"Being the best friend a girl ever had!" And with that said she walked away, back into her   
wedding reception.  
~*~  
Cuz I want it all  
Or Nothing at all  
There's nowhere left to fall  
It's now or never  
~*~  
Mimi came over and kissed me on the lips. "So, you Ok?"  
"Yep. I need that closure."  
"You did. Took you one hell of a time to get it. But you did, I applaud." She clapped her   
hands together lightly. I picked her up, princess style of course, and swung her around. She   
yelped in surprised and began to Laugh. We sat down and stared at the beautiful stars.  
"Mimi, Can I ask you something?"  
"You just did." And she gave me a small smile. I got down on one knee and took out a   
small velvet box. Her eyes went wide in shock/surprise.  
"Mimi Takechewawa, Will you marry Me?" I said smiling like an idiot.  
"OMG! Of course I will Matt!" She got on her knees and began kissing me passionately.   
I was in heaven. And will soon be with my Angel forever.  
  
Sora looked happily at the moon casted couple kissing. "What are you looking at Sora?"  
"The sweetest couple… I ever did see." 'Yay for you, Matt. I knew you would find her.'   
"Come on Tai. Let's go dance!" Sora walked into the hall.  
"Wait, Did I miss something?!" Sora winked at Tai and they began to dance to one of   
their favorite songs. Sora smiled knowing Matt and her were two of the luckiest people in the   
world.   
" 'Cuz it's All or Nothing!" Sora said under her breathe while watching Matt and Mimi   
under the moonlight.  
~*~  
Is it all  
Or Nothing at all  
When you reach the bottom it's now or never  
Is it all  
Or are we just friends  
Is this how it ends  
With a simple telephone call   
You leave me here with nothing at all  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
@~`~ Goddess Bunnie  
  
Ending A.N: P Ok how did you all like it? Good, Bad, in the middle? Well review and please,   
please be easy with the flames. I mean it. I just like flunked my French report; I don't need more   
criticism. But hey you guys are the reviewers. So have fun, just go easy. : P   



End file.
